The beginning of something special
by lilyevans12
Summary: Its James Potters last year at Hogwarts and he still hasn't managed to get the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. Will he succeed this time? A L/J fic in Hogwarts and after. 1st ff so go easy lol
1. Reminiscing

Alone in a back garden in Bottingdon James Potter lay gazing up at the sky wishing for something exciting to happen. It was a quiet town in which he lived in with his grandparents and because it was a muggle area he could not perform any magic although he was the legal age now, but due to being in a muggle area this could not be done.  
  
Silently he watched the clouds passing by and began to think back over his years at Hogwarts. This year was to be his last year there and soon he would be leaving his most favourite place in the world to go onto more bigger and better things, but what that was it was left unanswered. Thinking of Hogwarts brought some hurt to him, especially his last day there.  
  
James had secretly fallen for one of the girls most unlikely to have even given looked at James twice, Lillian Evans. Lillian was a school prefect and very smart. She was the envy of many people within Gryffindor house, but liked by many, especially James.  
  
On that eventful last day James had decided he would tell Lily how he felt about her and vowed that if he did not tell her now he wouldn't have the guts to tell her again. James left the Gryffindor common room in search of Lily. He met some students from Gryffindor in the corridor and asked if they had seen Lily, they replied that they had seen her sitting by the lake. Rushing quickly down to the lake he ran past his three best friends Remus, Peter and Sirius, to where a girl sat alone beside the lake with long red hair. Slowing down as he reached her, he paused and thought about what he was going to say.  
  
Slowly James turned away so that when he spoke, she would not see the embarrassment on his face.  
  
"Lily. mmmmmm. I have something to tell you" stammered James  
  
"But I'm." the girl started to say but was broken in by James  
  
"I want to say something and I think you should hear me out. I know that you and me have had our differences and I wasn't always nice to you, but mmm...Lily... I really like you!"  
  
At this point James turned around and saw Sirius doubled over with laughter, Peter laughing just as hard and Remus trying his hardest not to laugh. Looking behind them he saw Lily standing with her friends with a shocked look on her face.  
  
James finally turned around to see whom he had been saying his most deepest thoughts to and noticed a girl who was as embarrassed as he was. The realisation had hit James, he had told the wrong girl how he felt and his so-called best friends had heard him do it.  
  
Storming off in a huff James made his way quickly back to the castle followed closely by his friends. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and what with Sirius imitating him in the background did not help matters. The image kept playing over again and again in his head. How on earth was he ever going to face Lily again after today? He didn't want to think about that!  
  
Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady he automatically said "mandrakes" and the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. Stepping into the common room he made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and lay down on his bed. Lifting his wand he motioned for the curtains around him to be closed so that he could be alone.  
  
Just as he had closed the curtains round him Remus, Sirius and Peter entered the boy's dormitory. Sirius then began to imitate James by getting down on one knee running his hands through his hair and saying a high pitched, pathetic voice  
  
"Oh Lily I love you, please will you go out with me!?!"  
  
"OH YES JAMSIE WAMSIE!" Peter replied back in a very girlie type voice. The taunting went on for a while like this, James just placed his pillow over hi head trying to drown out the sounds of Sirius and Peter. The scene kept replaying over and over in his head. Remus noticing how quiet James was raised a hand and motioned for Sirius and Peter to be quiet  
  
"James are you ok?"  
  
"Just leave me alone will you please! I just want to be myself!"  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter looked shocked at this outburst from James, as he had never been like that towards them before. So slowly they left the dormitory and entered into the Gryffindor common room and sat in a corner where no one could hear them.  
  
"Gee what's up with him?" said Sirius, who seemed unaware of what was actually going on or was just oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Sirius are you messing about or are you really thick?" exclaimed Remus, who couldn't believe how stupid Sirius could be at times and this was one of the most stupid times yet.  
  
"No I'm not messing about Moony, I just don't understand why he's acting the way he is!"  
  
"Well Padfoot my old friend..... It's like this... James really likes Lily, can't you see that?"  
  
"Yes Sirius, I thought you of all people would have noticed that. After James began Hogwarts and seen Lily he has always had a thing for her!" explained Remus to a shell shocked Sirius, who was still sitting on the floor.  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Sirius, who fell of his chair at this shocked at what he had just heard.  
  
Sirius got up of the floor and placing his chair upright sat down and thought for a minute. "MMMMM I thought Prongs was acting a different this year, always trying to talk to Lily, whom kept ignoring him. Now I know why! But how come he never said anything to me, I'm his closest friend, no offence to you's two."  
  
"Your ok Padfoot we understand and know that, but maybe he thought you would tease him something serious and didn't want to tell you."  
  
Sirius thought this over for a minute and realised that Remus was right and if he was in James's position he wouldn't be telling them that he fancied anyone. As he knew that James would tease him something serious, just like he would do to James if he told him.  
  
"Moony old friend your absolutely right. I guess we'll say nothing more to James and just act like nothing happened. After all we go home tomorrow."  
  
Silently each agreed to this and headed back to the dormitory and climbed into bed and fell asleep. Only one person did not sleep to well that night and that was James. He kept thinking about what had happened that day and replaying it over and over again in his mind. Finally near dawn he fell asleep. 


	2. A runaway and the 'mad' House of Black

Back in his garden James shook his head trying to forget about that fatal last day. He was disturbed by a tawny barn owl nipping at his fingers holding a letter. He took the letter of the owl and noticed that it was from Sirius. "Hey Prongs my mate,  
  
Hope things are well with you and your enjoying your summer. I'm not, this house is driving me mental, and my mother is going absolutely mad going on about whom I associate myself with. I don't think I can take this anymore. She will never get over the fact that I was not in Slytherin like the rest of my family. Bellatrix and my brother keep hounding me about some group they are going to join. I'm going to either kill someone or myself, I need to get away. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your big black furry friend Padfoot.  
  
James felt sorry for Sirius he had met his mother once and knew what she was like, she despised those who where not pure blood, and did not like her son associating herself with them. She was greatly disappointed that Sirius was not in Slytherin like the rest of the family, but in Gryffindor, Slytherin's worst enemies. He pondered over Sirius's problem and went into the house to reply to Sirius's letter.  
  
Entering the kitchen he sat down at the table with parchment and quill in hand and thought about what to say.  
  
"What's wrong James?" inquired his grandmother, whom could tell when something was wrong  
  
"It's Sirius, he is living in a nightmare at his house. I feel sorry for him, I just wish there was something I could do for him!"  
  
"Why don't you invite him here for the rest of the summer, you know he is more than welcome to stay here." Suggested Mrs Potter  
  
"Gran do you really mean that?" shouted James, ecstatic at what he had just heard  
  
"Yes James I do mean it, I like Sirius after all. You and him are like two peas in a pod, so god help the neighbourhood when you's two are let loose." She said laughing  
  
James couldn't believe his luck his best friend was going to come to stay with him, well that's if Sirius wanted to. That would certainly brighten u his summer and he wouldn't be bored now! Quickly he wrote onto the parchment  
  
Padfoot I have some excellent news for you! Gran say's if you really want to get away you can come and stay here for the rest of the summer holidays. What do you say? Will you? Let me know as soon as possible  
  
Prongs.  
  
He tied the letter to his owl, Circe, and off she went to Sirius with the letter and James couldn't wait for his reply.  
  
Quickly James rushed up to his room to tidy it up (as it was quite messy, what with Quidditch books lying about, his Quidditch kit and his Hogwarts stuff placed haphazardly round the room). With a quick flick of his wand everything was back in place. His grandmother came up to inspect the room and found that it was tidy (much to her surprise)  
  
"We should have Sirius here more often if it makes you clean your room!" she said mischievously rustling James hair. "But we need another bed."  
  
With a flick of her wand another bed appeared at the other side of the room from James's. "There we go, I think that should do it. Oh look Circe is back." Pointing over to the window, where the owl was pecking away with a letter attached to its leg. Quickly James ran over threw open the window and took the letter of Circe's leg.  
  
Prongs I can't believe it, do you really think I would turn an offer like that down??? You must be out of your tree! Of course I'd love to stay. I'll be there as soon as I can.  
  
Padfoot.  
  
James smiled and couldn't wait for his best friend to arrive. He wondered how he was going to get there. "Maybe he'll get a bus, or a taxi. Don't think he'd fly, although this is Sirius." pondered James. He walked down the kitchen to tell his Gran that Sirius would be staying.  
  
"Gran, Sirius..." this was all he got out for suddenly the flames in the fire in the kitchen went a shade of green and a very harassed Sirius ran out of the fire quite out of breath.  
  
"You talking about me again Potter?" teased Sirius  
  
"I was just about to tell Gran you were coming to stay. I didn't expect you to arrive so soon, let alone by floo powder."  
  
"Well I had to get away. I'll tell you about it."  
  
"Right well come on we can dump your bags in my room and then we can get something to eat. If that's ok with you gran?"  
  
Mrs Potter nodded her head and went back to her cooking, as James and Sirius went upstairs to talk and leave Sirius's things in his new room.  
  
"Ok Padfoot what happened this time?" inquired James "My mum has really lost it this time. Going on about pure bloods and how we should all stick together and why I'm not like Regulus, that idiot brother of mine! I just told her I didn't want to be associated with whatever Regulus was doing and she chucked a frying pan at me."  
  
James laughed at this, picturing in his head Mrs Black screaming with that high pitched voice of hers and throwing a frying pan at Sirius's head.  
  
"So what is it with Regulus anyway?" questioned James, who wanted to know what had got Sirius so mad he wanted to get away from home.  
  
"Oh don't talk to me about that dimwit, him and that ignorant dopey cousin of mine Bellatrix have only gone and got themselves mixed up in some silly gang. Don't ask me what it's about, and I really don't want to know. But she was going on and on and on about why I wasn't for joining, and why Regulus and I don't get on, blah blah blah. You know what she's like." Sirius replied as though Regulus when mentioned was a piece of dirt. "So I told her that I didn't want to be associated with any dimwits or stupid people like Regulus and she went bonkers! As for that bloody house elf Kreacher he was loving every minute of it and especially when my mother said "Your brother is more of man than you'll ever be Sirius Black, he at least knows the meaning of the word 'pure blood', unlike you who associates with muggles and all sorts!" Sirius said, imitating his mother  
  
"So what you do?" James asked, dying to know what happened next.  
  
"Well she ranted on and I took the opportunity to go up to my room, pack my stuff and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Where upon my mother saw my bags realised what I was for doing, started on me again saying if I left home I would no longer be classified as part of the Black family. I told her I didn't care about our stupid family, at this point she threw the frying pan at me and I made my getaway." "Prongs you have had it tough. Your mother has really flipped this time. Well don't worry anymore you're here now and we will have a good summer. Let's get something to eat!"  
  
The two boys ran downstairs to the kitchen where on the table lay a big spread of food.  
  
"Wow Mrs Potter you must have been busy this looks to good to eat!" exclaimed Sirius, whose eyes looked as though they would pop out at any minute.  
  
"Sit down boys, your mother and father will be in any minute from work and I'm sure they would like some food left for them too!"  
  
James's parents worked for the Ministry of Magic and in St. Mungo's Hospital. His father worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and his mother was what muggles call a nurse in St. Mungo's, except that she used magic to help patients back to health. Just as she mentioned them two pops could be heard and James's parents appeared in front of the fire in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello James love, how are you? How was your day?" asked his mother whilst sitting herself down at the table. "Sirius how nice to see you, you haven't been round in a while."  
  
"Oh yes mum, I knew there was something I had to tell you. Sirius is having problems at home, Gran said he could stay here, is that ok with you?" James said all in one breath forgetting that he didn't ask his mums permission.  
  
"That's quite all right James, I'm sure you and Sirius will keep each other company and we would love to have him stay."  
  
This made dinner more enjoyable as they sat around the table talking about Hogwarts and what James's parents used to get up to and how they compared to James and Sirius, although they didn't go into too much detail. After dinner and they had watched some television, the two boys headed back upstairs to head to bed.  
  
"So James who do you think will be head girl and head boy this year at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius as he climbed into bed  
  
"Well I'd say Lily will be head girl and as for Head boy ummm.. probably Mark Tompkinson from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wonder why you choose Lily and no one else Prongs?" Sirius teased, laughing at the same time.  
  
"Go to sleep Sirius" James grunted in reply and couldn't fall asleep. He could hear the gentle snores of Sirius and he knew that he was a sleep, but James just couldn't sleep he just thought about Lily. 


	3. A shock and a suprise

All he could picture was her long red hair, he cute face with the freckles and those large green eyes (when she's angry go a dark green colour, but when she's happy are like emeralds). This image wouldn't leave his head and he fell asleep thinking of it and woke up the next morning with this vision in his mind. Looking at his watch it was only 6.30am, so he rolled back over to dream of Lily. He felt like he had only got back over, when something cold and wet hit his face. He opened one eye to find Sirius levitating wet sponges over his bed.  
  
"Come on lazy bones it's a wonderful day and I want to go and play about with those Quidditch balls you got for Christmas."  
  
"Go away its too early to get up" muttered James from somewhere beneath his covers, where he had taken refuge.  
  
Suddenly another cold blast was felt as the covers flew off James's bed and three wet sponges dived onto him soaking his bed. He climbed slowly out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. By the time he arrived back to his room Sirius was lying on the bed with a Quidditch magazine in his hands reading up on the latest moves.  
  
"Looking forward to the new Quidditch season then?" inquired James, standing in front of the mirror as he tried in vain to try and make his hair look tidy, which he never succeeded.  
  
"Mmmm. should be a good one this year, can't wait to see those Slytherin goons trying to win the cup this year! Look at them last year!"  
  
"What do you expect with Snivellus on the team Padfoot, he can just about catch the quaffle!"  
  
"Maybe all that grease of his gets in his eyes and he can't see, the stupid git."  
  
The two boys sat and talked about various Quidditch moves they were going to try out this year. James was going to try the Wronksi Feint and Sirius and the chasers where going to perform a Hawkshead Attack Formation. They where so involved in their conversation they didn't see two barn owls and a snowy owl arrive at the bedroom window, if it wasn't for the three owls screeching they might never have heard them. James ran over and threw open the window, where the owls swooped in and dropped off three letters. The boys recognised two of the letters, from Hogwarts and the third was addressed to James.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
The following books required for this year will be Standard book of Spells Grade 7 - Miranda Goshawk Advanced Transfiguration Book 2 - Emeric Switch Advanced Potions for NEWTS - Arsenius Jigger The Dark Arts in Detail - Robin Biffleton  
  
Sirius had received the same letter. James turned his attention to the third letter addressed to him. There was no seal on it or a mark to give an idea as to whom it was from. He picked it up and opened it  
  
"WHAT????" exclaimed James having read his letter  
  
He quickly re-read his letter and stared at it with disbelieve. No this can't be right, he thought, they've sent it to the wrong person. But his name is printed on it, so it must be true.  
  
"OY Prongs what's up? What does your other letter say?" Sirius inquired dying to find out what was on James's letter.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter, We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that as you are now approaching your final year here at Hogwarts, you have achieved the position of Head boy. Enclosed is your Head boy badge. You will be asked to perform various tasks for the school during the year. On September the first could you please make your way to the Prefects carriage on the Hogwarts Express, where you will gain further information on your position.  
  
Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster.  
  
"YOUR JOKING?" Sirius exclaimed in disbelieve, "this is some kind of joke your playing on me ain't it?"  
  
"I wish I was Padfoot, but it isn't!" James showed Sirius the letter as prove.  
  
"Awww wee Jamsie Poo is going to be head boy. Means no more pranks for you old friend!"  
  
"Come of it Sirius I am not going to be giving up all those plans we had made to get back at Snivellus, I still want to have some fun you know!" 


	4. Diagon Alley

In the end Sirius gave up on teasing James and the two boys went to a secluded wood not far from James's home to play Quidditch. Luckily the two boys had special bags for their broomsticks, which could be mistaken for hockey stick bags, a sport played by muggles involved two teams of people chasing a ball round a pitch and trying to score into a net. James's dad had bewitched the wood so it would be safe for them to play there. They both had fun and Sirius was impressed and how much quicker James was at catching the snitch.  
  
"Slytherin will have no chance this year Prongs, what with you and those reflexes they don't stand a chance."  
  
Thus ended a good a day of Quidditch and followed by a hearty meal and lots more talk between the family the two boys headed to bed early as they where for heading to Diagon Alley the next morning, and meeting up with Remus and Peter.  
  
The next day the boys woke up early ate a hearty breakfast and left for Diagon Alley by means of Floo powder. Sirius was the first to go, throwing some Floo powder into the fire he shouted "Diagon Alley" and in a flash of green light he was away. James went next and repeated the same. He held his arms in to his body tight, to ensure he didn't get bumped about too much. James wasn't fond of travelling by Floo powder, although the two boys could apparate, his mother preferred him to travel by Floo powder.  
  
Arriving at the final fireplace he fell out with a thump to the ground. He looked up and saw Sirius brushing soot of his robes. James got up and noticed that his glasses had been broken during his travel and his robes where covered in more soot than Sirius's.  
  
"Reparo" James muttered to his glasses, which repaired them in an instant. He brushed his robes and all the soot came of them leaving the ground where he stood very dirty.  
  
"Right come on Prongs let's meet the others." said an enthusiastic Sirius.  
  
The two boys headed out to Diagon Alley, for they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around it didn't take them long to spot their two friends, who where both sitting outside Florean Fortescues eating ice cream sundaes.  
  
"About time the two of you's got here. We've been waiting for ages!" Remus shouted and got to greet his two very best friends.  
  
They all headed off towards Gringotts Bank, so that each of them could retrieve some money to gather their new purchases. After Gringotts they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books and then to Madam Malakins Robes for all occasions, as they had all grown a bit during the past year and their robes where getting to short for them.  
  
They spent some time meeting up with other students from Hogwarts and talking to some professors who happened to be wandering about getting last minute things for the new school year.  
  
"Well if it isn't the troublesome four" a loud voice could be heard behind the boys.  
  
The turned around to face a large man, of about 12 feet, with a hairy beard and black hair.  
  
"Alright Hagrid.. How are you?" asked the four boys  
  
"Been right and busy so I 'ave, Dumbledore has given me important business for 'Ogwarts. But what about you four, causing anymore mischief?"  
  
"Awww come of it Hagrid, us cause mischief? You must of gotten the wrong boys" James replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Aye I must 'ave." Hagrid joked along with them. "Well I best be off on me way, don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting.  
  
And with that he hurried up the street and down another alley. The boys headed to Quidditch Supplies to look around. They didn't see anything really new, with the exception of Wimbourne Wasps new uniform out. So they headed off to Zonko's Joke shop to fill their bags for Hogwarts up with dung bombs and Dr Filibuster No Heat Wet Start fireworks amongst other things.  
  
Money a considerably lot lighter than when they had arrived the four boys all decided that it would be time to head home.  
  
"Look at the time, I had better go or my mother will go through me for a short cut!" squeaked Peter having glanced at his watch and realising the time. With that he disapparated with a quick goodbye.  
  
"Well Moony I guess we had better be on our way too. We'll be seeing you on Platform nine and three quarters then?" suggested Sirius  
  
"Indeed and be good you's two, I know what you can be like when you's get together!" Remus replied just before he disapparated too. Sirius and James followed suit and they too disapparated and arrived back in the Potter's kitchen.  
  
"Funny how you boys always seem to know when the food is about to be put out on the table" said an amused Mrs Potter when the boys arrived back. That night in bed Sirius remembered something, "Oy Prongs, how come you didn't tell Moony and Wormtail your good news?"  
  
"Oh I thought I would leave that for when we are on the train, you know how Peter is. I could easily sneak up on him and demand something saying I'm the head boy, he would really wet himself then" James replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh nice one Prongs, just wait till Snivellus hears about you getting the position of Head boy, he'll not cross you now!"  
  
The two boys finally fell asleep, dreaming about them going back to Hogwarts and what deviousness plans they could concoct this time. 


	5. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The final weeks before heading back to Hogwarts seemed to fly by and the two boys found plenty of things to occupy themselves with. What with making new Quidditch plans, how to get Snivellus for his comments, and what mischief they will perform this year.  
  
"James, Sirius its time to get up" James Mum came into the room wakening them up and puling the curtains back to reveal bright sunlight into the room. "Breakfast is ready boys"  
  
"Mum its early let us sleep" mumbled James, pulling the covers over his head to block the sunlight out.  
  
"BOYS, you have to get up or have you forgotten what day it is?"  
  
Suddenly James and Sirius sat upright in bed, remembering that today was September the first and that they would be heading back to Hogwarts for their final year. Quickly they both jumped out of bed and got washed and dressed. Heading into kitchen both boys ate quickly.  
  
"Have you got all your things packed for Hogwarts boys?" James mum asked as she bustled about the kitchen.  
  
"We've had everything packed since last week" replied Sirius  
  
The two boys gathered their things and brought them down to the kitchen and waited for James mum to come downstairs, as was heading with the boys to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ready boys?"  
  
"Yes" they replied in unison and with a pop the three of them had disapparated from the Potter's Kitchen and apparated on Platform Nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station. In front of them stood a gleaming red steam train with gold plating saying 'Hogwarts Express'.  
  
The two boys looked around them and spotted Remus with his parents and Peter with his father. Sirius spied his mother standing at the other end of the platform with his brother Regulus, she noticed him looking and turned her back on him, not before she give him a dirty look.  
  
They both turned round to face Mrs Potter, who was addressing them about going back to school, "Now you's two boys behave this year. Especially you James, set some standards and be good, after all you are Head boy now! But do have some fun. This is your last year and your most important."  
  
She pulled James to one side "Your father and I are very proud of you James, we hope you will do us justice this year, but do have some fun." She gave him a hug and rustled his hair, which no matter how many times she tried to lay flat would never stay that way for long.  
  
A whistle blew and the boys climbed onto the train and waved goodbye to Mrs Potter before she disapparated. The train slowly began to pull away from the station and parents where waving at their children and disapparating also.  
  
"Right Prongs lets go find Moony and Wormtail." and the two boys headed of to look for their sidekicks. 


End file.
